Papa, comment on fait les bébés?
by Akabane Girl
Summary: Elysia se déchaîne ! Sa question: Comment fait on les bébés ?... Lorsqu'un Maes ne sait pas répondre, c'est à tonton Roy qu'on demande...


_C'est Kagami-Girl qui m'a inspirée pour cette fic xD Comment se débrouillerait Roy Mustang pour expliquer la transmission de la vie ? Enjoy xD_

_**Disclaimer : **__FMA ne m'appartient pas. J'écris pour mon plaisir et celui de mes éventuels lecteurs et non dans un but lucratif ;)_

* * *

« Papa ? »

Au son de la voix de sa chère petite Elysia l'appeler papa, Maes se retourna, heureux et prêt à tout pour sa petite chérie...

« Voui ma choupinette ?  
- ... Comment on fait les bébés ? »

... Oui d'accord, à tout _SAUF_ à ça.

« ... Les bé bé béé bé bé bébés ? bafouilla-t-il.  
- Voui les bébés. Comment on les fait ? »

Monsieur Hughes ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'elle lui pose la question si tôt... Aussi, il lui dit qu'il devait vite aller dans la cuisine pour se faire un café (on y croit). Il se rendit donc en sprintant jusqu'à la cuisine et prépara sa boisson. Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Maes prit une tasse et commença à boire cette chaude mixture...

« ... C'est compliqué pour les faire ? »

... Et s'étouffa en avalant de travers.

« Kof, kof, eh ben euh kof... Oui assez kof on va dire kof... »

Il se tourna et vit sa fille faire la moue.

« Mais moi 'veux savoir ! »

Maes regarda sa fille avec un air bien étonné et porta la tasse à sa bouche tout en continuant de fixer Elysia. Erreur, il se brûla la langue, fit tomber la tasse qui, par un mouvement simple et rapide, se remplit de petites fissures et lézardes qui devirent vite de gros morceaux de verre éparpillés par terre (wahou, du grand spectacle).

« BON D'ACCORD D'ACCORD TU VEUX SAVOIR COMMENT QU'ON FAIT LES BEBES ? BEN TU VAS SAVOIR ! »

Il s'avança vers sa fille et se mit à sa hauteur.

« Alors en fait... Ben... »

Comment expliquer à une petite de trois ans comment font papa et maman pour faire bout d'chou ?

« C'est compliqué oui, se dit-il à lui même.  
- C'est compliqué papa ? Ca veut dire qu'y'a des trucs à faire ?  
- ARGH OUI NAN EN FAIT OUI MAIS EUH... »

Soudain, il eut une idée... Afin de ne pas dégrader son image de gentil papa qui doit pas dire ce genre de trucs, il pensa que des personnes moins saines d'esprit pourraient lui expliquer, en omettant certains détails troublants... Et pour cela, il connaissait quelqu'un qui était parfait.

« ... Et si on allait voir tonton Roy pour qu'il t'explique ? »

* * *

C'était la première fois que Maes emmenait sa fille au QG : il faut dire qu'au milieu de psychopathes et pervers (militaires ou pas), c'était un peu... risqué. Enfin bon, il était bien décidé à faire comprendre à Elysia que la conception d'un enfant était plus difficile qu'une cigogne qui dépose le bébé dans les bras des parents...

Hughes se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers le bureau du champion de foutage de rien, le pro de la flemme et aussi mais surtout le plus grand des perv... euh spécialistes de conception de bébés... C'est alors qu'il entendit une voix criarde et famillière dans les couloirs...

« ... SI VOUS M'AVEZ POUSSE C'EST QUE VOUS ME TROUVEZ PETIT !  
- Nii-San... Calme toi...  
- NAN ! IL VA PAYER ! »

Bon, pour éviter que ça finisse en combat à mort (eh oui, pousser Ed, c'est mal.), notre dégaineur de photos préféré décida qu'il allait se faire remarquer (oui, c'est bizarre je sais, normalement son cerveau se met pas spécialement en route pour ça...).

« HUG Edward ! »

Le nab... euh le FullMetal se tourna. Il ne se calma pas pour autant.

« D'abord vous nous faites chier avec ses photos, maintenant vous l'emmenez avec vous !  
- Hé ! Je te ferais dire qu'il y a une petite ici alors surveille ton language ! Une crevette c'est poli normalement.  
- JUSTEMENT MONSIEUR LE PAPA GATEAU, J'SUIS PAS UNE CREVETTE !  
- Ahah, enfin bref.  
- Humpf, soupira Ed en se frottant la tête, qu'est-ce que vous foutez là avec votre fille ?  
- Ah, oui. Je vais voir Roy.  
- Hein ? Vous voulez le faire chier, c'est ça ?  
- Je t'ai dit de surveiller tes paroles la crevette ! dit Maes avec un sourire nargueur.  
- C'EST QUI LA CREVETTE QUI SE NOIERAIT DANS LA MER ?  
- Héhé.  
- Humpf, le colonel est dans son bureau. Pourquoi vous voulez le voir ?  
- Ben comment dire... »

Il se gratta derrière la tête et regarda vers sa fille qui était partie jouer avec Alphonse.

« Euh... Tu vois ma fille voudrait savoir...  
- ... Oui ?  
- ... Comment on... »

Cela fit tilt dans la tête du papa gâteau. S'il disait à Ed ce qui se tramait, ce dernier prendrait un malin plaisir à tout faire foirer...

« ... Comment on devient alchimiste ! Oui voilà c'est ça !  
- Ah c'est que ça ! Attendez ne vous dérangez pas, je vais lui expl...  
- NAN NAN NAN ! ELLE VEUT QUE SE SOIT SON TONTON ROY PARCE QUE EUHH... PARCE QUE... ELLE VEUT AUSSI SAVOIR COMMENT INTEGRER L'ARMEE REGULIERE !  
- Wahou ! Elle a des putains d'ambitions votre fille !  
- Ah ah, rit Maes, gêné, oui, tel père telle fille ! Ah ah ah, bon, euh, je crois que je vais l'emmener voir son tonton Roy hein ! Ah ah ah... »

Il alla récupérer sa fille en vitesse et s'enfuit pour ne pas que le FullMetal se pose des questions. Al, à qui Elysia avait demandé comment on fait les bébés, revint vers son frère et dit:

« Tu sais quoi ? Ben Elysia elle...  
- Oui je sais, Al, elle a des putains d'ambitions !  
- ... Non c'est normal ! Ca arrivera a beaucoup de monde !  
- Oui, mais jusque là ! Déjà à son âge !  
- D'accord Nii-San, c'est un peu précipité, mais si elle ne sait pas...  
- Ouais mais c'est pas simple d'entrer chez les militaires !  
- Ben... hein quoi ? »

* * *

_Que c'est périlleux de vouloir expliquer une chose naturelle à sa fille !_

« MAES !  
- Mmmh ?  
- D'abord tu nous fais chier avec ses photos, et maintenant tu l'emmènes avec toi ! »

On voyait très bien que Roy et Edward étaient du même type.

« Ooh, calme toi, elle est venue exprès pour te voir. »

Quelqu'un ouvrit vivement la porte.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas pour des broutilles, parce que le colonel à du travail ! Et il a un mois de retard sur son dernier rapport ! »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye arriva dans le bureau et se dirigea vers Roy qui se leva en panique. Quand le lieutenant est en colère... Riza arriva juste devant Roy et allait lui donner une bonne leçon lorsque...

« Tonton Roy ! Comment on fait les bébés ? »

Silence. Riza était arrêtée dans son mouvement, la tête tournée vers la petite Elysia, tout sourire.

« Papa i' m'a dit que tu savais comment on fait. »

Roy ne savait pas trop comment interprêter ce qu'avait dit Maes à sa fille à son propos...

« Euh... Alors euh oui je peux t'expliquer...  
- OUAIIIIS !!! »

La petite fille se précipita bras ouverts vers le Flame Alchemist et l'enlaça à la jambe. Roy sourit et la souleva.

« Bon alors... Par où je pourrais commencer ?  
- Ben dis moi comment on les fabrique !  
- Hum vi euh... En fait il faut un papaaaa et une mamaaan... »

Riza s'approcha et sourit elle aussi à Elysia.

« Et, le papa il montre très fort à la maman qu'il l'aime.  
- Comment ? demanda la petite avec un sourire innocent aux lèvres.  
- Hum... Bon ben c'est à vous colonel.  
- Hééé !!! Lieutenant !!!  
- Ben quoi ? C'est à vous qu'elle a demandé comment on faisait ! Je vous ai juste un peu aidé !  
- Oui mais...  
- OUAIN !!! 'VEUX SAVOIR COMMENT LE PAPA I' FAIT POUR MONTRER A MAMAN QU'IL L'AIMEUH !!! »

Elysia s'agitait dans les bras de Roy qui n'arrivait à la contenir. Riza la prit des bras de Roy et la consola.

« Chut ! Tu es une grande fille, faut pas pleurer. »

La petite se calma sur le champ.

« Bien dit, Hawkeye !  
- ... Oui, pleure pas, tonton Roy va t'expliquer comment on fait.  
- Mais lieutenant ! »

Maes en avait un peu marre d'attendre.

« Bon ben, débrouillez vous hein, moi j'vais prendre un café.  
- NAN TU RESTES ICI TOI ! » crièrent en choeur Roy et Riza...

... Trop tard, Hughes avait déjà décampé.

« Il me le payera.  
- Tant pis colonel, on va quand même devoir lui expliquer à la petite.

- ... Ben vous attendez quoi ?  
- Aidez-moi lieutenant !  
- Non, c'est vous qui devez lui expliquer en tant que tonton.  
- ... Vous êtes cruelle.  
- Merci.  
- ... »

Le brun soupira puis proposa à Elysia de venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux pendant qu'il essayait d'expliquer "comment on fait les bébés".

« Bon alors, comme la madame là bas l'a dit, le papa il doit montrer à la maman qu'il l'aime très fort. Et pour ça ben... ben il... Il lui fait comprendre par un moyen euh...  
- Oui colonel, ça l'avance pas plus à la puce.  
- Ben madame, tu peux aussi me dire tu sais, dit Elysia en souriant. »

Roy se retint de rire. La petite l'avait vraiment cassée. Riza soupira de frustration et s'aggenouilla devant elle, toujours sur les genoux de Roy.

« Pour ça eh bien le papa et la maman ils ont un code secret. C'est un code bien à eux, les autres ne peuvent pas le savoir, personne en a le droit, parce que c'est... pas bien. Et chaque code est différent. Par exemple, toi, quand tu voudras faire un bébé, tu auras aussi un code, mais il faudra le choisir avec ton amoureux, et qu'entre vous deux. C'est pour ça que dès que tu demandes comment on fait les bébés, ben on te ré... »

Elle sentit soudain Roy caresser ses cheveux avec douceur.

« Vous expliquez vraiment bien tout ça, lieutenant... »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir, lorsque...

« AH BRAVO ! Vous vous débrouillez très bien finalement ! »

Maes était revenu et tapait bêtement dans ses mains. Roy et Riza rougirent violemment. Ils se levèrent, et Elysia alla chez son père.

« Papa ! Ils expliquent trop bien, j'ai tout compris ! Eux aussi ils ont un code c'est ça hein ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Euh non Elysia, c'est pas tout à fait ça », bredouilla Hawkeye.

Hughes sourit.

« Oui sûrement ahah !  
- QUOI ? »

Riza, choquée, était prête à bondir sur Maes, qui lui, en rajoutait.

« Et oui les amis ! Après la théorie, la pratique ! Ah ah ah ! »

La blonde sortit son arme et la pointa avec rage vers Maes, qui, avec son sourire niais, dit au-revoir et décampa en vitesse. Roy, quand à lui, tentait de calmer son lieutenant...

« Stop, rangez votre arme, calmez-v...  
- AHHH NON vous n'allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec vous !  
- ... Argh. »

Il tenta de prendre la poudre d'escampette à la Maes Hughes, mais par manque d'expérience, il n'alla pas bien loin, et dû subir le châtiment de Riza...

Le pauvre.


End file.
